finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Danh sách vũ khí trong Final Fantasy VIII
Danh sách nhỏ về các vũ khí Danh sách các vũ khí trong trò chơi Final Fantasy VIII là ít nhất trong loạt game Final Fantasy series (trừ khi bạn tính tới bản Final Fantasy X-2 trò chơi không có trang bị vũ khí, where you don't equip weapons, trước đó vũ khí thay đổi khi bạn thay đổi các Dressphere), including the weapons equippable by people who are in your party for a short period of time. There is a total of 35 equippable weapons (13 if you discount the weapons that are upgraded versions of the original weapon). The weapon system also differs from the other games in that you need specific rare items to upgrade your weapon. Plus, there are issues of Weapons Monthly Magazine scattered around the world (and are later in the game buyable in Esthar City) which inform you about the items you need to upgrade the different weapons, although it is not necessary to own these magzaines to get better weapons, as it is enough to own the required parts. Các loại Gunblade Khó điều khiển và cần nhiều kĩ năng, các vũ khí này thuộc về Squall Leonhart và Seifer Almasy. Các mẫu Gunblade có điểm độc đáo là tỉ lệ đánh trúng đều 255% . Gunblade của Squall Gunblade của Seifer Các lưỡi dao bay Vũ khí tầm xa thiên về phòng thủ của Rinoa, đeo trên cổ tay. Các loại găng tay Blunt and to the point. Zell's area of expertise. Các loại roi The artful and precise weapon of Quistis. Các loại côn nhị khúc Vũ khí ưa thích của Selphie's. Các loại súng săn Irvine's weapon of choice as an accomplished sniper. Các vũ khí khác Sau đây là các vũ khí do các nhân vật khác sử dụng trong game. Các vũ khí này không thể mua hay sửa đổi và cũng không được nhắc đến trong bất kì số Weapons Monthly nào. Fanmade Final Fantasy VIII Weapons Blaster Edges Silenced Tear Rinoa's secondary weapon in Dead Fantasy can be folded against the arm when not in use and, when activated, can be unfolded and ready to launch within seconds. Like the Blaster Edges before it the Silenced Tear is fired from a wrist mounted launcher and will return to the wielder near the end of its flight ready to be fired again. When unfolded the center of the disc can be junctioned with magical power in a similar way to Final Fantasy VIII's Junction System. In Dead Fantasy II, Rinoa junctions it with Holy magic and activates it when clashing against Ayane. Gunblades Vanishing Star Rinoa Heartilly's primary weapon in Dead Fantasy. It possesses a revolver handle like Squall's gunblade but features a different blade with a white feather and the words Vanishing Star inscribed upon it. Upon further inspection, the Gunblade has two triggers (as noted on Monty Oum's deviant) and an actual gun barrel atop the weapon's blade, as well as exhaust port's on the blade itself, suggesting that it can be used as ranged weapon as well. On said gun barrel, the words All Existence Denied are inscribed: a direct quote of Ultimecia in Final Fantasy VIII Shotgun Blade Dion Rogers' Rinoa is seen in concept art wielding this weapon. It possesses a Griever etching on the blade, which is identical in shape to the Revolver's blade. However, it possesses a shotgun handle instead of the Revolver handle. Merchandise/Replicas *Final Fantasy Master Arms include miniaturized replicas of both Squall's Revolver and Seifer's Hyperion. *The Lion Heart model is included in the Play Arts Arms set along with four other ultimate weapons. *As Squall's primary and iconic weapon a scaled replica of the Revolver gunblade has been featured with every Squall figurine regardless of what media or game the figure is portraying. Thể_loại:Vũ khí Thể_loại:Final Fantasy VIII